


Cor Cordis Cordial

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco must marry before his twentieth birthday and his mother decides to help him choose the right witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cor Cordis Cordial

Despite his claim of disinterest in the event, Lucius Malfoy closely watched the arrival of guests for his family's annual Halloween celebration, the Midnight Masque. Narcissa joined him on the balcony where they observed the bustle and excitement of costumed partygoers making their way through the foyer to the south gardens.

 

Witches wore risqué creations or ridiculously frothy pastel robes while wizards cut through the swathe in more sensible costumes.

 

"It's best we absent ourselves this year," Narcissa whispered.

 

"I have no interest in being in the midst of that," Lucius replied dryly.

 

"Your gaze says otherwise," Narcissa purred, running a hand up her husband's arm.

 

Recognizing his wife's touch as a bid for his attention, Lucius stepped away from the railing but stepped back again as something unusual caught his eye.

 

"Who is that?" he asked.

 

A witch had just stepped through the door wearing a striking amber and onyx owl mask. Feathers were woven into the curls of her dark hair that flickered as she turned in the candlelight.

 

Narcissa held up her opera glasses to peer at the witch. Lucius knew them to be charmed to see through at least one layer of clothing; they would see through a mask.

 

"It's no one – that Granger witch."

 

"What's she doing here?"

 

Narcissa didn't appreciate her husband's tone. "I invited her. She's a celebrity and there are many pureblood witches that follow her lead."

 

Lucius fixed his wife with a sharp glance and drawled, "You're prepared to accept the consequences should Draco choose her..?"

 

"She's here with someone – one of the Weasleys. Besides, I've gone to some trouble to guarantee only genuine witches appeal to Draco..."

 

"Darling," Lucius prompted. Narcissa's announcement warranted further explanation.

 

"Cor Cordis Cordial," she said simply, knowing Lucius would disapprove. "It's focused on Draco to encourage the hearts with the strongest feelings for him."

 

Lucius' gaze found Hermione Granger, the owl, below. "Draco's had his fill of silly witches," he warned.

 

Narcissa broke into laughter and drew Lucius away from the balcony towards their bedroom. "They despise each other. Leave the guests be."

 

~*~

 

"Luna made it? It's just stunning!" Pansy gushed, admiring Hermione's mask as they moved with the crush of guests through Malfoy Manor's front door, down the corridor.

 

"I like yours – very subtle," Hermione laughed, mimicking Pansy's devil horns with her fingers.

 

"Where is Luna?" Pansy asked, craning to look through the feathers and glitter behind them.

 

"I lost her as soon as we got through the door. They boys, too..."

 

The two witches took relieved breaths as they made it through the gauntlet that was the Manor's hallway and stepped onto a patio. Hermione couldn't help but feel giddy; she was in the garden of an ancient wizarding family, surrounded by magic on Halloween night.

 

"Welcome," crooned a wizard in black robes and a panther mask edged with diamonds. "Lady Satan and Lady Wisdom..."

 

There was no mistaking the owner of the grey eyes; Hermione offered Draco her hand and warmed to her toes when he lifted it to his lips. She dropped into a hasty curtsey and hurried to catch up with Pansy at the punch bowl.

 

"He kissed my hand," she whispered as if she were twelve.

 

Pansy handed Hermione a paper cup and took a sip from her own. "He'd be the perfect shag after you dump Weasley..."

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked around for their missing friends. She had been planning to break things off with Ron for almost a month but the timing never seemed to be right. Their relationship was practically plutonic and Hermione wanted much, much more.

 

"Ooh! What's that?" Pansy dragged Hermione towards a crowd illuminated by flickering fire. A young Liondragon was incinerating objects on command to which the multicolored and masked mob wildly applauded. Hermione drank her punch while Pansy stood on her toes to watch the dragon melt an iron shield.

 

Cheering from another area drew Hermione's attention; she plucked at Pansy's sleeve and they obtained more punch on their way through the shrubbery towards an open field.

 

"Just in time! Won't you join in to demonstrate your skills? Fabulous prizes for the winners!" The loud invitation came from a tiny parrot-like bird with red and blue feathers.

 

Pansy joined the row of witches and drew her wand. Hermione hesitated for only a moment before following her friend. She'd had no idea there would be magic contests.

 

"Show us your best air letters! Write 'Happy Halloween!'" the parrot chirruped.

 

Hermione went to work on her spell, swishing her wand like the others. She saw that some spelled it out with clouds or smoke and others, with flames that burned out in moments. She began to feel a bit smug. 'Happy Halloween' was spelled out in stars above all of the others.

 

"The obvious winner, the witch that rearranged the stars!"

 

There was a smattering of applause and a House-elf tugged on Hermione's robes. It handed her a scroll. "Your prize, Miss. Hands it to someone to make them leave, Miss."

 

"Thank you," Hermione answered kindly, turning the rolled parchment in her hands. It was an odd prize but she pocketed it.

 

"Show-off," Pansy teased. Hermione grinned and tucked her arm under Pansy's to continue exploring.

 

When Hermione won a second contest, Pansy forbade her to enter any others.

 

Luna, Neville, Harry, and Ron finally caught up with them just as Hermione accepted her second prize scroll. According to the House-elf, it would remove someone's costume. Distracted by the arrival of her friends, Hermione slipped it in with the other.

 

Ron walked beside Hermione and quickly brought her down with his pessimism. He made disparaging comments about the decorations and questioned their presence at the party. When Ron began complaining that Hermione had left him at the door, she snapped. In her politest quiet voice, Hermione explained that they were separated by the crowd and he should do his best to find the fun. She had won two contests, herself-

 

"You're entering the contests?" Ron cut her off.

 

"Yes," Hermione replied sharply, already annoyed.

 

"What are you? Thick?"

 

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. She could feel her friends staring at Ron's raised voice. There was a sense that anyone passing near was watching them.

 

"Don't you know what's going on here?"

 

Hermione let Ron continue his tirade. He would embarrass himself; he didn't need any help from her.

 

"Malfoy's mum is trying to set him up with a witch – one that wins contests!"

 

A giggle escaped Hermione. Did Ron actually think she participated, knowing it was a display for Draco?

 

"It isn't funny! You're _my_ girl!"

 

"Ron," Hermione warned, taking a step towards him. He was getting louder.

 

"Don't 'Ron' me!" he yelled, stepping back from her. "Say goodbye 'cause we're leaving."

 

Hermione arched a brow. Was he still so clueless? She suddenly remembered her winnings and pulled her prize scrolls out of her pocket.

 

"Alright, Ron. Go home," she said, holding out the rolls of parchment.

 

Ron had time only to say “What’s this?” before one scroll stripped him of his robes and the other, a Portkey, whisked him away. Hermione didn’t give a damn where it took him.

 

~*~

 

Hearing the argument, Draco guessed Lady Owl's identity and watched as Weasley set proverbial fire to his relationship. Draco couldn't help but admire Granger's fortitude as she handed the wizard the spelled scrolls and led her group back to the festivities.

 

“Is your mummy trying to marry you off?” Blaise mocked.

 

"Nice fangs," Draco commented.

 

Blaise flashed him a chilling smile. He'd charmed his canines into vampire fangs rather than wear a mask. He hissed, "Thanks."

 

Draco sighed, "It's a family blood oath to marry by twenty.”

 

"Shame,” Blaise commented, strolling beside him.

 

Draco shrugged "If I don't have a son by twenty-two, all of my living relatives 'do something about it.'”

 

"Could be worse," Blaise chuckled.

 

Draco thought it unlikely and his gaze found Lady Owl. There was something appealing about her, despite that he knew it to be Granger. She was perfectly lovely, graceful, smart, brave... And, unless he was gravely mistaken, newly single...

 

"I can't believe you gave up Pansy.”

 

Draco realized his friend thought he was looking at Pansy in her devil mask. “We're better off as friends... But, augh, Potter," he added, hoping to change the topic.

 

"Anyone catch your eye?”

 

Draco glanced at Blaise; it was like he knew. Blaise laughed. “Who?”

 

“I know better than to tell you," Draco snorted.

 

Blaise crooked his finger, “Salazar’s promise.”

 

“What are you? Twelve?"

 

"If you don't tell me, I don't know who to keep my hands off of...”

 

Draco idly snapped a rose off of a rosebush; “If you touch her, she’ll let you know.”

 

Blaise held his hands up. “Right. I'm off to find the future ex-Mrs. Zabini.”

 

No sooner did Blaise depart than Draco was surrounded by a group of witches.

 

“The dance is starting, Draco.”

“You’ll love dancing with me...”

“Ugh, don't dance with her. Pick me.”

“Draco!”

 

Draco was overwhelmed and excused himself with as much charm as he could manage. He'd lost sight of Granger and made his way back to the patio to gain a vantage point.

 

“Draco,” Pansy purred, surprising Draco from his thoughts. She had appeared beside him.

 

“Pansy,” he greeted in reply. Granger and three others were behind her. He nodded to them.

 

“Is it true?” devil-Pansy asked with a saucy grin.

 

“Probably.”

 

“You're supposed to pick a wife tonight??”

 

Draco glanced at Pansy's friends. The others had moved off but, to Draco's inexplicable pleasure, Hermione was listening. "I'm almost twenty, Pans."

 

“Oh, I remember that now... Every witch in Britain is here but not one of them deserves you.”

 

“You'd think I wouldn't enjoy that.” Draco winked.

 

Hermione listened to Draco and Pansy banter, drawing parallels between their relationship and what she had with Harry. It was a close friendship that outsiders would misunderstand.

 

When Pansy suddenly pulled Hermione forward by her sleeve, Hermione lost her balance and found herself in Draco's arms.

 

“You know Hermione, don't you?” Pansy laughed and walked off towards Harry and the others.

 

"Luna wants a look at the dragon. Catch up with you later," Neville said, hurrying to catch up with his witch.

 

Harry peered at his girlfriend over the rims of his glasses. "What are you doing?"

 

Pansy leaned into him, wholly confident with her scheme; "Helping two friends."

 

"Ron will kill you," Harry warned.

 

"He can try," Pansy quipped with annoyance, leading Harry towards the hedge maze.

 

"Those two? Really?"

 

"Yes, really. Quit talking about them or I'll get jealous."

 

Harry grinned.

 

~*~

 

“So sorry,” Hermione breathed, righting herself. She slipped her mask up.

 

"At least her horns are visible tonight," Draco offered, removing his mask, as well.

 

"Forced to marry," Hermione said conversationally; she didn't remember the last time she'd spoken to Draco. They hadn't ever chatted as equals other than greeting one another in passing.  

 

"Family tradition," Draco replied.

 

"Merlin forbid you break with tradition," Hermione teased, enjoying the opportunity to speak with Draco without fear of being ridiculed.

 

"Unthinkable," Draco answered, amusement in his pale eyes.

 

"I should probably catch up with my friends," Hermione said.

 

"Wait," Draco asked. "Have you seen the fairies, yet?"

 

Pleased that the wizard wanted her company, Hermione shook her head. “Shouldn't you be meeting witches?” Hermione asked, skeptical.

 

“I thought that's what I was doing,” Draco replied.

 

"Aren't you forgetting something?”

 

"That you don't like me?”

 

Hermione stopped short; "Whatever makes you think that?”

 

Draco rounded on her, grey eyes shining; "Are you saying that you _do_ like me?”

 

The witch knew that Draco was teasing her and gave him a smile that turned his playfulness sultry. Pleasing the witch was effortless; slipping into flirtation was natural. Draco looked away under the pretense of examining the crowd to gather his thoughts.

 

Hermione recognized that something between them was changing. She felt a wave of heat pass through her to identify her feelings as attraction. She was overwhelmed by the desire to touch him.

 

Ï have a request," she breathed.

 

"Oh?" Draco asked, intrigued.

 

"Let's just get this out of the way," she said and stepped closer to Draco. She pressed her lips to his and the reaction was incendiary. His arms slid around her as he deepened their kiss. A thrill rose through Hermione and she fought against losing herself completely. She gently broke away and took a deep breath of the night air.

 

"Satisfied?”

 

Hermione frowned; "This isn't like me...”

 

"Agreed."

 

"Is there magic here?” she wondered, glancing at other partygoers. None of them seemed to be pairing off to snog.

 

Draco made a face, "Are you serious?”

 

Hermione ignored his sarcasm. "A spell or potion... The punch..?”

 

Following her thoughts, Draco went pensive. Hermione flooded with frustration.

 

"Damn it. This isn't fair to you.”

 

"It was just a kiss...” Draco shrugged.

 

Hermione knew that he was right but she still wanted him – more than ever – being in his arms replayed in her mind and she shivered. Hermione wasn't sure she trusted herself.  

 

“Come on. I'll show you the fairies.”

 

Draco dropped his mask back into place and Hermione followed suit. He offered her his arm; Hermione accepted, elated. Her mind went to work to sort out what was happening. She was aware of herself and in control of her actions but her emotions seemed heightened - and her inhibitions had been lowered... The feel of Draco's arm under her hand sent delightful tingles through her. A glance of his grey eyes made her heart skip. It wasn't fair indeed; to neither him nor her.

 

Draco broke their silence as they strolled. “Now, I have a request to make of you.”

 

"Do you?”

 

"Just a question," he winked.

 

Hermione ignored her staccato heart; "Alright."

 

"Do you want to have a family?”

 

"Don't start with the easy question...” Hermione laughed.

 

"Really,” Draco insisted, placing his opposite hand over hers on his arm.

 

Awareness of his touch zipped through Hermione and she glanced at him, answering with a soft 'yes.'

 

"Really?" Draco asked, sounding surprised.

 

"Yes, really," Hermione blushed with a smile. "I want loads of children.”

 

“With Weasley...” Draco's voice was tight.

 

“...No. He and I parted ways long before tonight... I should probably thank whatever magic is at work for pushing me to end things.”

 

Relieved to have the situation confirmed, Draco decided that he would not let go of the witch. “I suspect my mother did something...” he shared.

 

“Do you feel any different?”

 

"Not exactly. But I feel drawn to particular witches...”

 

“Witches,” Hermione repeated, emphasizing the plural in slight disappointment.

 

Draco stopped walking to meet her eyes; “Nothing like you.”

 

Hermione swallowed, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. “What is this? Is it real?”

 

“I think so...”

 

“It just isn't fair.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What if this isn't real and when the spell ends, we never feel anything like this again?”

 

Draco pulled her into his arms and held her; "You're not convincing me to behave myself.”

 

Shyly, Hermione slid her arms around his back. Being held by him felt natural and made her downright giddy. She understood that he was telling her they should enjoy the feeling while they had it. She couldn't bring herself to respond as she began to lose herself to imagination.

 

"You wouldn't be interested in leaving this nonsense, would you?” Draco asked, voice thick and hushed.

 

"It's your party," Hermione murmured.

 

"Is that a yes..?”

 

Unable to muster her voice, Hermione nodded.

 

Draco let go only to firmly tuck her hand into his; Hermione suspected she would have a difficult time getting it back. But she didn't want it back. She followed Draco's none-too-slow gait back to the Manor. Once inside, following him up the main staircase, she caught herself grinning. It was as if she were a child, thrilled about exploring something new.

 

There was nothing childlike in the way Draco turned to her in the corridor and flipped their masks off. He pulled her against him and into a kiss that put their first peck to shame. As Draco worked her mouth, Hermione's hands found the buttons of his robe and began freeing them. Heat shot through her and began to pool low in her stomach. She sensed when they entered a room and vaguely heard the door slam. Her mind was blissfully empty as she responded instinctively to Draco. She felt the wall at her back as he pressed fervent kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking. Hermione gasped with pleasure as her robes parted and she felt his hands on her flesh.

 

"I want you," he hissed as his hands swept her robes from her shoulders.

 

"Your robes," Hermione moaned as they sank to the floor. She needed to touch him. His clothing suddenly vanished and Hermione reasoned, with what faculties of mind she had, that he had his wand. It was a relief to feel his skin against hers but the urgency, the desire to have him inside of her did not subside until she felt him, hot and hard, seeking her slippery depths. Hermione cried out as he sank into her and Draco groaned in her ear.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, nuzzling Hermione's neck.

 

"No," Hermione managed. She drew his face to hers and kissed him. When she tensed the mysterious muscles of her nether area, she lost Draco in a moan and he began fucking her. Within moments, they climaxed together and lay panting, side-by-side.

 

"I'm so sorry," Draco chuckled. "We didn't even make it to the bed."

 

"I don't know what you're apologizing for – I'm as much to blame," Hermione replied, rolling onto her side to look at him.

 

Draco drew her close; "We're going to do that again."

 

~*~

 

Morning sun had just started to peek through the curtains when Narcissa stretched herself awake. She heard the door close as Lucius padded into the room.

 

"I've brought you something," he said.

 

Narcissa blinked to find her husband's hand dangling two masks by their ribbons. She knew one to be Draco's and her heart leapt. The potion had worked!

 

"These were outside of his door... Do you recognize the other..?"

 

Narcissa squinted at the vaguely familiar owl mask. She noted Lucius' smug expression and suddenly remembered. A horrible sensation sank through her and she covered her eyes with her hand.

 

"She'll be an asset, Darling," Lucius drawled.

 

"Our grandchildren will be curly-haired, buck-toothed Gryffindors," Narcissa complained.

 

Lucius pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and left the masks on the bed to remind her of his prediction. If her only complaint concerned their grandchildren's appearances, Draco had nothing to worry about.

 

~*~

 

Hermione turned onto her side and woke up suddenly, remembering where she was. She blinked at the body beside her and blushed to find Draco awake and watching her.

 

"Morning," she muttered, stretching.

 

"Feel any different..?" he asked.

 

"A bit embarrassed... Otherwise, no... You?"

 

"The bite marks on my arse smart," Draco smirked.

 

"You started that," Hermione argued good-naturedly. She moved as if to get out of the bed but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

 

"Stay," he purred.

 

Hermione closed her eyes, relishing the feel of the wizard beside her. She wished she had known it could feel so good to be with someone. Ron couldn't compare, in the least.

 

"What are we doing?" she wondered, aloud.

 

"Getting to know one another," Draco said matter-of-factly.

 

Hermione felt his lips on hers and smiled into his kiss.

 

"The spell should have ended by now..."

 

"Let's just stay here until it does, then."

 

"Might be safest to wait it out," Hermione teased in return. She languished happily while Draco's fingertips drew designs on her hip.

 

"Hermione, what if it's not magic?"

 

"That is an excellent question..." she replied, ignoring his sincere worry. She had no desire to break their spell.

 

"Would you consider accompanying me on a proper date?"

 

"As opposed to abandoning our friends at a party to..."

 

"Shag?"

 

Hermione shrugged, "Yes." It was so unlike her.

 

"That's a yes," Draco preened.

 

Hermione laughed at his confidence but she liked him more for it. "Yes, it is."

 

"I already know you," he mused, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

 

Contentment flowing freely through her, Hermione closed her eyes. "Do you? What am I thinking, now?"

 

"That you want to sneak out before my parents discover you."

 

Hermione laughed, "It's odd that you live with your parents..."

 

"Family home, family tradition," Draco said wistfully.

 

"I would not have guessed that you are one to hold to traditions."

 

"Call me old fashioned."

 

Hermione's thoughts moved too quickly for her own taste; her mind moved from the tradition Draco was to fulfil before his next birthday, to the fact that he'd chosen her last night, and the question he'd asked her about family... The idea of marriage and children with Draco Malfoy filled her with warmth and certainty – a sense of correctness.

 

"Sickle for your thoughts," he said, clearly noticing her preoccupation.

 

"I was thinking that I enjoyed last night and... Last night," Hermione answered, maneuvering onto her stomach. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

"Me, too."

 

"I'm going to head home," Hermione decided. She would let this happen – whatever it was. If there was a spell, it would have worn off by now. She still felt wonderful, joyous warmth being near Draco.

 

The wizard followed her out of bed and slipped on a dressing robe while she dressed. The corridors were blessedly empty as Draco saw her out. They shared a lingering kiss at the door.

 

"I'll look forward to your owl," Hermione said softly, not knowing what else to say.

 

"Do," Draco replied smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2015 Livejournal dramionelove prompt fest. Thanks to pinkwands and rzzmg for the feedback!  
> Prompt: Prompt: The Malfoys' Midnight Masque has been held every Halloween for years. This year, Narcissa puts a little something extra in the punch, hoping to help Draco find his heart's match. She forgets that not only purebloods are in attendance, however ...  
> Originally published: Feb 25, 2015


End file.
